


put the heat on if you’re cold

by oh_la_fraise



Series: count your fears if you let me [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feminization, Gentle Dom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus letting himself be vulnerable for Alec and only Alec is my bulletproof kink, Panty Kink, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: Alec pulled back the delicate tissue paper and looked in the box.  Oh.  Okay.Or: Alec isn’t attracted to women, but that doesn’t mean he’s not attracted to femininity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't intended to revisit this fic, but gentle dom alec has been on my mind since I read thesorrowoflizard's wonderful fic [ i'll make you (beg for mercy) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9778697), and hiatus fever is already setting in. Title is from Radio Lust by the Blancos.
> 
> Also, this [ NSFW gif](http://weheartit.com/entry/280373959) isn't relevant to the fic, but you know they've tried it at some point.

One of the things Alec was most proud of was how Magnus had come to trust him.

Magnus was one of the most caring people he’d ever met.He put on a good air of grumbling for payment, but he’d drop everything at a moment’s notice to help a person in need.Judging by the way he tipped Maia at the bar, he’d more than paid for her college fund by now.He always had an open door and an ear to listen.Alec knew part of that included revealing personal things to make others feel at ease, but Magnus was deliberate about what exactly he let be known about himself.Few people ever saw his true eyes, and even less knew the little idiosyncrasies that made him _Magnus_ : that caramel was his favorite favor of coffee creamer, that he was scared of bugs.

That, on occasion, he liked to be tied and teased in bed.

That element was new to their relationship, but Alec thought it had been going pretty well, all things considered.  Alec had stumbled into this discovery clumsily and accidentally, but, like with everything else between him and Magnus, they had learned to move together like a well oiled machine.  Play wasn’t something they did often, but every now again, Magnus would come home with his shoulders tense, vibrating with stress, and lay his head in Alec’s lap.  Alec was constantly in awe that Magnus trusted him enough to strip down his walls, and Alec did his best to honor that trust.  He would do pretty much anything to make Magnus Bane happy; the fact that he got to fuck and bite and ride Magnus until he screamed was just a bonus.

Over time, they’d branched out to explore new things.  Alec was impressed at just how creative Mundanes were when it came to sex; he’d had fun discovering all manners of vibrating plugs, cock rings, and stimulating lubes to use both on Magnus and himself.  Even when they weren’t playing, sex with Magnus was _fun_ ; Alec hadn’t known it was possible to laugh so much during sex, at least not without offending your partner.  They traded ideas of new things to try; they weren’t always a success, but it was always an adventure that left them grinning and sated.

So when Magnus bit his lip, holding out a box tentatively towards Alec, Alec was caught a little off guard.He’d thought they’d long passed any sort of embarrassment or awkwardness between the two of them, but Magnus was shifting nervously on his feet, refusing to look at Alec’s eyes.

Alec pulled back the delicate tissue paper and looked in the box. _Oh.Okay._

“Are these for you or for me?” he asked curiously.

Magnus shrugged.His eyes said _please, don’t reject me for this._ “For me.I mean, if you wanted to, I certainly wouldn’t be opposed, but.I like it, every now and again.They make me feel decadent.”

“Okay,” Alec said.He wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea, still processing it, but that didn’t matter; if it made Magnus feel good, then Alec was willing.He lifted the delicate scrap of lace and silk out of the box carefully.“Do you want to put them on?”

Magnus met his eyes cautiously.“You’re okay with this?”The nervousness in his eyes made Alec want to go find Camille and everyone else who had made this amazing man doubt himself and set them on fire. 

He reached out, squeezing Magnus’s shoulder.“Of course.Why wouldn’t I be?”

Magnus shrugged, looking at the floor again.He mumbled something, fast and low.

“What?”

Magnus huffed.“I said, I know this isn’t what you signed up for.”

“What do you mean?”Alec asked, confused.

“This,” Magnus said, gesturing at the panties clutched in Alec’s hand.“Make up and jewelry and lingerie.You don’t have to indulge me just for my sake.” He looked like he was about to cry.“You’re gay; I wouldn’t blame if you wanted someone more manly.”

“Hey,” Alec soothed, dropping the underwear to wrap his around Magnus.He drew Magnus into the heat of his body; Magnus went without a fight.“I like men; I _love_ you.Just the way you are.Make up, panties, whatever.And for the record, I think you’re pretty sexy and manly no matter what you wear.”

If Magnus sniffed, voice a little wet, Alec wasn’t going to call him on it.“Yeah?”

“Uh, yeah.Do you know how crazy you make me?When you did that summoning spell last week, I nearly came in my pants.I made out with you _in the middle of my wedding._ And it’s not like I didn’t know about the lipstick and the eyeliner then.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said quietly.

“Don’t thank me.But if you must,” Alec said, backing up until he hit a lounge chair, “why don’t you show me what they look like _on_?”

Alec relaxed in the chair as Magnus undressed slowly.It wasn’t quite a strip tease—they’d had fun having a lap dance face off a few weeks ago, so Alec wasn’t unfamiliar with the concept—but Magnus seemed in no hurry to remove his clothes either.Alec’s mouth watered as patches of golden skin emerged from the layers of complicated vests and shirts. 

Finally, he stood bare in front of Alec, in nothing but his eyeliner, lipstick, and rings.

Alec unwound himself from the chair slowly, savoring the sight of Magnus standing naked in front of him.He sunk slowly to his knees.Magnus’s breath hitched as Alec blew softly over his cock, which was already hard and leaking.But instead of leaning down to lick and suck like Alec (and no doubt Magnus) wanted to, he drew back, holding the panties forward gently. 

Magnus raised one foot, sliding a freshly pedicured foot through the leg.Alec couldn’t help but grin a little; even as graceful as Magnus was, the movement looked a little silly.As he stepped his other leg through, hopping a little, Magnus grinned back.

All the levity faded as Alec pulled the panties up and over Magnus’s hard cock.He was certainly starting to see the appeal now.Magnus was breath taking, the perfect mix of masculine with a hint of feminine.His broad thighs and narrow hips were encased by black lace, his cock pushing out of the panties; his goatee framed a pair of lips rimmed in a deep plum lipstick. 

“Beautiful,” Alec breathed, more to himself than Magnus.

Still, Magnus gasped.Alec looked up to meet his eyes; his pupils were so wide that the gold was barely visible.“Keep your hands behind your back,” Alec said.“And no noises.” He loved hearing Magnus scream and moan, but it was always fun to have a challenge, wasn’t it?”

In response, Magnus’s jaw clicked shut, and his fingers interlaced at the hollow of his back.

Alec took a second to lean back an appreciate Magnus’s heaving abs; his thick cock.While he wasn’t as tall as Alec, Magnus was by no means short, and being on his knees like this gave Alec the opportunity to admire the long planes of his body.Alec had barely touched him, but he was shaking, cock twitching hopefully.Even though Alec was the one on his knees, he was still completely dressed compared to Magnus’s near nudity; the contrast sent a thrill up his spine.

Alec leaned in again, darting his tongue out to press against the thick vein in Magnus’s cock through the panties.The lace on his tongue was scratchy, but Alec didn’t care, pressing on.He grabbed Magnus’s hips, fingers slipping through the silk on the sides of the underwear.He gripped harder, yanking Magnus towards him, and sunk his mouth on Magnus’s cock as much as he could through the thin fabric.

Magnus whimpered, and Alec pulled off.“What did I say?”

Magnus took a deep breath but remained silent, hands squeezing each other tightly. 

Alec dove back in, licking and sucking Magnus’s cock through the lace.Magnus shook quietly beneath him; Alec looked up to see him with his eyes squeezed shut.Alec knew that face; Magnus was close.Alec decided to take mercy on him, lifting his head to suck directly on the head of Magnus’s wet cock peaking out of the panties.

Magnus let out a little whine as he came, but Alec didn’t call him on it.Instead, he continued sucking on the head of Magnus’s cock as he fondled Magnus’s balls, squeezing lightly.When Magnus was finally finished, he stumbled, nearly collapsing. 

“Whoa, you okay?” Alec asked, slightly amused.For someone who had never given a blow job just a few months ago, he was pretty proud that he’d made an ancient being come so hard.

Magnus snorted.“More than,”He started to bend down.“Let me take care of you now.”

Alec groaned, embarrassed.“Uh.No need.”

Magnus looked at him confusedly, eyes widening in shock as he scanned down Alec’s body and saw the wet spot on his pants.“I didn’t even touch you.”

Alec shrugged.“You’re just that sexy.” 

A slow smile spread over Magnus’s face.“I have another pair.And matching garters.I could wear them underneath my pants on our date Friday.”

Alec groaned, pressing his forehead to Magnus’s.“God.You’re going to kill me.”Alec paused.“It’s a pretty good way to go, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at ohlafraise.tumblr.com.


End file.
